Santa Claus
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: For O!GOSIPH! Shikamaru menggantikan ayahnya sebagai Santa Claus dan bertemu dengan Ino. RnR?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

For O! GOSIPH!

www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)

Warning: Gaje, aneh, typo(s), plot tidak beraturan, EyD belum sempurna, dll

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Uhuk … uhuk …." terdengar suara batuk dari bilik kamar, seorang pria setengah baya terlihat sedang memakai baju merah tebalnya beserta wig dan jenggot palsunyaa. Disisi lain terlihat wanita paruh baya dengan memasang raut khawatir diwajah cantiknya.<p>

"Shikaku … apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini? Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan." ucap wanita paruh baya itu lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh si pria.

"Uhuk … Aku harus melakukan ini sayang, semua orang pasti menungguku." kata Shikaku lalu mendekati istrinya –Yoshino- seraya mengelus-elus punggung istrinya.

"Tapi-"

"Sstt … Sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. _Jaa_!" ucap pria itu lalu berjalan menuju keluar, namun lagi-lagi ia dihadang oleh anaknya –Shikamaru- sambil memasang tampang malasnya.

"Kau juga mau menghadang tou-_san_ juga, Shika?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau menggantikan peran tou-san sebagai _santa claus_. Kulihat kondisi tou-san tidak memungkinkan dan aku juga tidak suka melihat kaa-_san_ menangis."

Shikaku menoleh kearah belakanag, ia melihat sosok istrinya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Benar-benar bukan Yoshino. Lalu ia menoleh kearah anaknya, ia langsung melepas atribut _santa claus_-nya dan memberikan pada anaknya.

"Aku percaya padamu uhuk … uhuk. Semoga berhasil, nak." kata Shikaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya, si anak tersenyum kemudian memacu kereta rusanya menjauh dari rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru memacu kereta rusanya dengan cepat, lalu membuka karung yang berisi kado. Ia melihat langit malam, terlihat bintang-bintang tersenyum padanya.<p>

"Malam yang indah, namun … merepotkan." gumam Shikamaru, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pekerjaannya cepat selesai kemudian tidur dirumah dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

* * *

><p>"Ino-<em>chan<em>, tolong ambilkan lampunya." teriak seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk menghias pohon natal.

"Sebentar tou-san." Ucap si gadis sambil mengubek-ubek sebuah kotak, kemudian memberikan lampu kepada ayahnya.

"Dei-nii, bantu aku menghias kue jahe yuk!" kata Ino seraya menyeret kakaknya ke dapur.

"Aku benci natal, un." Kata Deidara sambil mendengus, Ino hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil krim lalu mengoleskannya keatas kue jahe.

"Hei, jangan salahkan natal karena kejadian buruk menimpamu, dan lagi hias kue jahe itu dengan benar."

"Kau cerewet sekali, un."

"Daripada kau, kakak melambai." Kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, merasa diejek Deidara mengambil krim itu kemudian mengoleskan di wajah Ino.

"Dei-nii sialan, kembali kau!" teriak Ino sambil mengejar kakaknya, terjadilah kegaduhan kecil dirumah sederhana itu sedangkan sia ayah hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"A … aduh, capek. Hosh … hosh …." Kata Ino dengan napas terengah-engah, Deidara tertawa puas melihat adiknya menderita.

"Nah, Dei. Natal tidak terlalu buruk, kan?" kata Inoichi sambil melirik anak sulungnya.

"Yah … begitulah tou-_san_." Kata Deidara sambil menggaruk tengkukya.

Inoichi tersenyum, kemudian melirik kedua anaknya yang sedang menguap ria. "Sudah malam, lebih baik bersihkan wajah kalian kemudian tidur."

"Oke bos!" kata mereka sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

><p>Hampir 2 jam pemuda ini berkeliling dan memberi kado, dilihatnya isi karung-karung tersebut. Ia hanya memasang wajah yang tak dapat diartikan.<p>

'_Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu lama,_ mendokusei_!'_ Shika membatin.

Tiba-tiba rusa-rusanya berhenti disuatu atap rumah, Shikamaru heran kenapa rusa-rusanya berhenti disini. Lalu ia turun dan melihat kondisi rusa-rusa itu. Ketika turun dari kereta rusanya, rusa-rusa itu malah mendorongnya dan melemparnya ke cerobong asap.

KLONTANG ….

PRANG ….

BRUK ….

MBEK ….

"Ugh …." Gumam Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, asal kalian tau saja … anggota tubuh Shikamaru yang mendarat pertama kali adalah kepalanya.

Pluk!

Ada sesuatu yang mendarat di kepalanya, benda itu terjatuh dan diambil olehnya. Shikamaru menoleh keatas, terlihat seekor rusa sedang bernyengir ria (?) dihadapan Shikamaru.

'_Rusa kurang ajar, baru kali ini ada _santa_ yang didorong rusa. Dan lagi, rusa sialan itu hanya memberi sebuah kado._ _Memangnya cukup? Hah~ _mendokusei_!_' batinnya.

Shikamaru berjalan tak tentu arah, lalu dilihatnya sebuah pintu yang menarik minatnya. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan agar si empunya kamar tidak terbangun. Shikamaru terpana melihat gadis dihadapannya, teringat akan misinya Shikamaru menaruh kado berwarna merah itu diatas meja. Kemudian dia berjalan perlahan-lahan, namun naas _santa claus_ a.k.a Shikamaru menyenggol foto di dinding dan terdengar suara yang tidak diinginkan dan suara itu membuat si empunya kamar bangun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ino dengan tampang horror.

Shikamaru bungkam, ia benar-benar panik saat ini. Dengan segenap keberanian ia angkat bicara. "A-aku …," belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu memukulnya memakai stik golf.

"Rasakan itu, wahai maling!"

"A-aku bukan maling, aku _santa claus_."

Ino langsung membuang stik golf itu ke sembarang arah, dilihatnya Shikamaru lekat-lekat kemudian ia duduk disamping Shikamaru.

"Apa benar kau _santa claus_?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Tentu." kata Shikamaru seraya mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Tapi … aku masih tidak percaya. Mana buktinya?"

"Itu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah kado, gadis itu berdiri dan melihat kado itu dengan seksama kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih untuk kadonya … tapi, aku masih belum percaya kalau kau santa."

"Lalu?"

"Menurut dongeng _santa claus _itu mempunyai kereta rusa yang bisa terbang."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi, kau mau aku menunjukkan kereta rusa itu? Baiklah!" ujarnya.

Shikamaru menuntun gadis bersurai pirang itu menuju atap, setelah sampai gadis itu kagetnya bukan main. Sudah ratusan kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah percaya? Kalau begitu kembalilah kekamarmu, dan jangan beritau siapapun akan hal ini." Kata Shikamaru, pemuda itu menjauh dari gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu. Tiba-tiba Ino menarik lengan Shikamaru, sehingga membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"_Santa claus_, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Ino lalu mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Setelah kau memukulku memakai stik golf? Tidak."

"Soal yang tadi aku minta maaf tuan _santa_, aku mohon tuan aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya naik kereta rusa terbang." Tuturnya panjang lebar lalu mengeluarkan_ puppy eyes no jutsu_ (lagi).

Jujur saja saat ini Shikamaru mati-matian menahan tawa melihat Ino mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_, entahlah menurutnya wajah gadis itu agak aneh ketika memakai jurus terlarang itu.

"Hah~ baiklah, tapi ingat jangan membuatku repot dan jangan beritau siapapun akan hal ini." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Oke bos!" kata Ino lalu menaiki kereta rusa itu, sesekali gadis itu terlihat tersenyum ria hingga membuat Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala.

Shikamaru memacu kereta rusanya dengan cepat, sesekali ia melihat gadis disamping tengah bernyanyi ria dengan PD nya.

"Hmm … tuan _santa_-"

"Shika."

"Eh?"

"Panggilnya Shika saja."

"Oh, ternyata _santa claus _juga punya nama ya?" gumam Ino, Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Shika, apa _santa claus_ memberi hadiah dihari natal saja?"

"Tentu." ujarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Ino, pemuda itu sedikit gugup jika melihat gadis itu secara langsung.

"Oh." ujarnya lalu kembali benyanyi ria.

Saat ini, mereka sedang membagi-bagikan kado untuk anak-anak. _Santa claus_ a.k.a Shikamaru sedikit bersyukur membawa Ino ikut, dengan adanya Ino ia merasa lebih tertolong. Dan entah mengapa ketika melihat gadis pirang ini tersenyum membuatnya tenang. Mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta?

Setelah selesai memberi kado untuk anak-anak, Shikamaru memacu kereta rusanya menuju hutan. Kemudian ia dan Ino membagi-bagikan kado kepada penghuni hutan, Ino tersenyum saat melihat para binatang menerima kado dengan wajah sumringah.

"Bahkan, binatang juga suka natal." gumam Ino.

"Yah, semua suka natal." timpal Shika.

"Tidak juga," bantah Ino cepat hingga membuat Shikamaru menoleh sekilas. "Ada juga yang benci natal." lanjutnya.

"Kau benci natal?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kakakku."

"Kenapa dia benci natal?"

"Karena disetiap hari natal dia selalu sial, contohnya tahun lalu dihari natal dia dikejar orang gila, atau dua tahun yang lalu, dia melihat pacarnya selingkuh dengan orang lain. Makanya dia benci natal." ungkapnya panjang lebar.

"Jangan salahkan natal, mungkin ada hikmah dibalik semua kejadian itu."

"…."

"Dan aku do'akan mudah-mudahan tahun ini kakakmu tidak mengalami kesialan dihari natal."

"Semoga do'amu manjur _santa_." tutur Ino serta melempar senyuman pada _santa claus_ gadungan (?) itu.

"Ya, dan terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Tentu." ujar Ino sambil melempar pandangan kehutan, ekor matanya melihat sepasang kelinci yang sedang berpelukan. Tiba-tiba muncullah pertanyaan dibenak Ino.

"Hmm … Shika?"

"Ya?"

"Apa _santa claus_ juga pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Ino dengan wajah polos.

"Mungkin … pernah."

"Kau sendiri pernah jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat _santa claus_ gadungan (?) itu jantungan.

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak." elaknya cepat.

"Masa? Mungkin kau belum mengetahui tanda-tanda seseorang yang jatuh cinta, begini pertama orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu akan senang jika melihat orang yang dicintainya senang, contohnya ketika orang yang disukainya tersenyum ia merasa senang."

"…."

"Kedua, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan merasa nyaman jika berada didekat pujaannya dan-"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengantuk, kuantar kau pulang." ujarnya sambil membuang muka. Dipacunya kereta rusanya dengan cepat agar gadis ini cepat pulang kerumahnya.

Setelah sampai Ino mengucapkan terimakasih dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru, dengan wajah sumringah ia masuk kekamarnya dan membuka kado pemberian _santa _gadungan (?) itu. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat hadiah pemberian Shikamaru, seulas senyum terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Ternyata santa itu suka padaku ya?" gumamnya seraya memegang bunga mawar merah pemberian Shikamaru, gadis itu terlelap sambil memegang mawar pemberian Shikamaru.

The End.

Yak, saya persembahkan fict ini untuk O! GOSIPH! Event. Sebenernya ragu buat publish ini fict karena keknya GaJe, tapi entah kenapa masih nekat juga.

Akhir kata, mind to RIVIEW?


End file.
